


Rump Roast

by epyonics



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Body Hair, Body Worship, Butt Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: Danse has the ass of a god.





	Rump Roast

There was a serious problem with Paladin Danse that needed to be addressed immediately.  
  
Arthur Maxson stood aboard the command deck of the Prydwen, his face a hard straight line. Paladin Danse was there as well, leaning forward on the railing that overlooked the Commonwealth, supported by his elbows.  
  
And sticking out his rather attractive... asset.  
  
"Paladin," Maxson boasted his chest forward as he walked over to where Danse was. Danse leaned off the railing, placing his hands on the metal bar instead and looking over his shoulder. Danse shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
Maxson was looking, lecherously, and realized that Danse most likely caught that.  
  
A smirk tugged at Maxson's mouth, but he set his expression into a hardened frown in attempts to hide his intentions.  
  
Not that such an action was needed, because as Maxson stepped up beside Danse, his closest hand wandered to Danse's ass, stroking it and then giving it a squeeze.  
  
"Elder," Danse confirmed, something thick at his throat. Maxson hoped it was a good thing. He unabashedly hoped it was lust.  
  
Maxson moved behind Danse, his hand sliding along the top of Danse's waist, resting on his hip. Maxson stood at Danse's back, his other hand resting on Danse's other hip. Maxson savored this moment, holding Danse like this; then, pressed himself forward. Maxson was by no means a small man, yet neither was Danse. Their bodies meshed, solid and warm. Danse wasn't resisting Maxson's advances yet.  
  
Maxson's hands slid from Danse's hips between their bodies to grope Danse's ass. Firm, but easy under Maxson's fingers.  
  
Maxson exhaled long and deep, hot against Danse's ear. Maxson's hands rotated in a massage and squeezed, hard.  
  
"My quarters," Maxson snarled through his teeth. "Now."  
  
To emphasize, Maxson slapped both of his hands with an audible clap to Danse's ass.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
Maxson reluctantly pulled away. He tried to recollect himself with a shrug of his shoulders, adjusting his hands behind his back, and watched as Danse left the bridge for officers' quarters. Maxson watched Danse's backside with greed. He was practically undressing the other man with his eyes, and his stare only broke off when Danse disappeared from sight all too suddenly.  
  
Maxson cleared his throat, awkwardly. There was no one else around to judge his behavior right now, only himself, but that seemed to be enough to remind him of his growing vulgarities. Maxson followed after Danse with an uneasy shift of his neck and shoulders. It was straight to his quarters.  
  
His door was adjacent, inviting him in. That meant Danse was already inside, having invited himself to Maxson's quarters, as ordered. Nobody else would brazenly enter without Maxson's permission. Maxson pushed open the door, eager for what awaited him inside. His heart pounded up into his throat, as it was Danse actually climbing into his bed, willingly and without being told.  
  
It was too fucking hot.  
  
He meant physically - it was like the Prydwen was suddenly an oven - but his mind confirmed it as being about Danse's ass as well, and Maxson nearly tore off his battle coat. He whipped the heavy armor aside, knocking over a chair, and slammed the door shut behind him. It was loud, but he wouldn't be disturbed by the outside until he opened that door again. Which, if he had his way, wouldn't be for a while.  
  
Maxson stalked towards his bed. Danse was stretched out on it, rolling back onto his side.  
  
"No," Maxson halted Danse's movements with just his voice. "On your stomach."  
  
Danse rolled back into position, on his stomach, and centered himself on the mattress. He waited in silence. Maxson took off his half gloves and threw them over his shoulder onto his centerpiece table.  
  
"Lower your zipper, Paladin."  
  
Danse shifted his arms to loosen the buckle at his collar. Maxson loved the way Danse obeyed. Danse pulled the zipper of his flight uniform down, hands pressed between his body and the mattress as he stayed on his stomach as earlier commanded.  
  
Maxson watched, but his eyes wandered, again looking to Danse's ass. The way the flight uniform fit snug against it just... enunciated the curves. Maxson silently thanked whoever designed these damned suits.  
  
Maxson stood at his bedside, reaching out with a hand. He trailed his fingertips over the defined curve of Danse's ass, alongside the single thick strap that pulled tightly over the middle. He wondered what his own touch must feel like; he hoped Danse enjoyed it. It was only a tease for the many things Maxson wanted to indulge in.  
  
Maxson pulled at Danse's flight uniform. While Danse freed his arms, Maxson admired the muscles of Danse's back. The way they flexed and rippled with movement was tantalizing. Maxson let his hands stroke over the smooth, heated skin, slowly peeling the flight uniform down Danse's body. With the uniform bunched at Danse's hips, Maxson flexed his hands, gripping onto the thick of the material. He Jerked the uniform down, pulling over Danse's rump, exposing it.  
  
Maxson's lips parted. His breath escaped him. No underwear.  
  
Maxson slowly pulled further, Danse groaning as there was a snug resistance against what was surely his cock. Maxson licked his lips, and soon the suit was much more malleable. He quickly pulled the rest of the uniform to Danse's calves, not bothering to take off Danse's boots. That wasn't necessary for what he needed. And did he ever need it.  
  
Maxson stroked his hands up Danse's legs. He knew his hands were starting to sweat, but he wasn't ashamed of that. Danse had to know how gorgeous every bit of him looked. Every inch. Maxson licked his lips again, thinking about Danse's cock and how big it must be, because everything about Danse was big. But his eyes fell to their real goal.  
  
Maxson's hand stroked up the back of Danse's thighs, then cupped the fleshy curve of Danse's ass. He was finally touching that amazing ass. Maxson moaned softly with laughter, pleased. Danse's skin was hardly any more pale on his backside than the rest of him. He also had the perfect amount of hair, soft under Maxson's touch. Maxson could feel the hairs rise as Danse's skin prickled, feeling Maxson pet his palms over cheeks.  
  
Maxson bent at the waist. His hunger controlled him. He rubbed his face against one cheek, his beard rough against the skin, scratching. Maxson closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide, setting his teeth on hot skin, biting down. He sank into the flesh, hard enough to leave a mark for sure but not hard enough to break skin. Danse gasped. Maxson snarled. Maxson could feel himself salivating.  
  
Maxson let go, his tongue dragging over the red marks he'd left behind.  
  
Maxson unfastened the collar of his flight uniform. He climbed onto his bed, over top of Danse, straddling Danse as he looked down Danse's body. Maxson sat on his knees for a moment, looking at Danse's exposed ass. He wanted it.  
  
A subtle roll of Danse's hips told Maxson whatever this was becoming, Danse wanted it, too.  
  
Maxson lowered himself onto Danse's back. Danse felt out with his hands and grabbed at Maxson's heels. Maxson allowed it as he slid a little further down Danse's body, and his groin met with the small of Danse's back.  
  
Maxson sighed to steady his nerves, settling into place. He was already undoing his flight uniform with haste, pulling down the zipper all the way. He slowed near his groin, carefully pulling the zipper downward, for he was already half-hard and straining against his underwear. His hand shook with excitement as his fingertips stroked his bulge, then slid behind the waistband of his underwear. His hand dove in, grasping his cock without hesitation, and pulled it out. He pulled his fingers and thumb along his length dry, tugging at his sensitive skin. His thumb rotated over the head of his cock, then eased back his foreskin. His tip was already reddened with want.  
  
Maxson bit the inside of his lip and let go. He dropped his cock, heavy with lust, with a smack to Danse's ass.  
  
Danse made a soft grunt in response.  
  
Maxson put his hands on Danse's ass, pushing the flesh forward, watching the skin stretch from Danse's back and bunch at his thighs. He was pushing hard. His pressure relaxed only to push again, this time spreading Danse apart. Danse moaned softly. So did Maxson.  
  
Maxson eased his hips forward. He slid his cock along the cleft of Danse's ass. He gave a single thrust, forcing himself along the tight groove. Then Maxson squeezed Danse's ass in his hands, pushing the cheeks together around his cock. Soft. Hot. Maxson pulled his hips back slowly and bucked forward hard.  
  
Maxson's jaw fell slack and he groaned. Danse felt great, and he wasn't even penetrating him. He didn't need to. He wanted to fuck the flesh as it was until he came all over the beautiful surface.  
  
And so Maxson rocked his hips forward and back, short, quick jerks until he heard Danse moan louder. Then, Maxson thrust harder, dragging his cock longer along Danse's ass, pushing and pushing the flesh of Danse's cheeks in time with each pump. He was panting.  
  
Maxson gulped. He continued, but felt he didn't have control of the situation anymore. He went faster, greedier. His breath hitched and he pulled back and moaned loud.  
  
It was over fast, shooting his cum in a thick jet. As he desired, he shot his load onto Danse's ass, and Maxson squeezed his cock, encouraging another spurt, and easing out yet another. Quick, but not ashamed; Maxson's only regret was that he felt he could spend hours sliding his cock along Danse's ass. Maxson didn't realize how tense he was until his muscles all started to relax at once, his posture sagging as his cock softened in his hand.  
  
Maxson raised his hips, prepared to climb off of Danse, but raised a hand to swat at Danse's ass first, hard. Danse responded to the sting with a yell.  
  
Maxson got off the bed and started to make himself presentable again. He cast a glance back at Danse. Danse was pushing himself up onto his knees. Danse had a hand by his stomach, and he moved it out into view so that Maxson also saw it. Cum. Sticky, stretched across Danse's fingers, and it wasn't Maxson's. Danse came from such an obscene act. Maxson felt excitement, and pride, wash over him. It was starting to feel a little too hot all over again.  
  
Maxson fetched his battle coat and draped it over his shoulders, still feeling a little too warm and just a bit uncomfortable from sweat to put it on properly over his arms. He picked up his gloves, slowly pulling them onto his hands, still watching Danse.  
  
Danse had lay back down flat to Maxson's bed again, clearly not ready to leave as Maxson was. That excitement and pride Maxson felt swelled. Surely this reached beyond some one-sided act of a superior taking advantage of a subordinate.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you later tonight, Paladin." Maxson opened his door, left, and closed it gently behind.  
  
Danse loved that.

**Author's Note:**

> haha fuckers you thought it was blind betrayal  
> more like butt betrayal  
> ass victoriam, soldiers


End file.
